1. Field
This invention relates to fluids for use in the oil field services industry. In particular, the invention relates to methods and compositions for fluids for use in coiled tubing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleanout is essential to optimal production because wellbore debris and solids fill are common causes of production rate decline. In addition to individual cleanout treatments, coiled tubing operations often entail a cleanout step before any main workover operations can start. The use of coiled tubing in wellbore cleanout technology is well-established. Sand cleanouts with coiled tubing have been performed for many years and 30 to 40 percent of the routine services performed in the coiled tubing industry entail wellbore debris (e.g., sand, scale, proppant, etc) cleanouts.
To make the debris and wellbore solids removal processes successful, extensive research efforts have been directed on the development of: (1) equipment such as concentric pipe, tubing operated pump-to-surface bailer and coiled tubing with jetting, (2) engineering operation supported with hydraulic modeling such as high-rate circulation, forward or reverse circulation, and (3) carrier fluids with suspension capabilities. Despite advancement in hydraulic modeling, tool design, and fluid changes, the challenge to effectively remove the wellbore solids from wellbore still remains.
A need exists for providing an effective means for the removal of undesired debris from wellbores.